Blessed Be
by emgem2000
Summary: Everyone has a story - even a Goddess. This is Nyx's. I don't own any of the HoN characters, which is a pity, but I can still kidnap them...
1. Prologue

Prologue

My children often call me night personified. They say it's because I'm so powerful – I can hide behind air or become the wind at will. I can create a flame with little more than a thought. I can still rough waters. I can lift huge boulders. I can do anything I wish.

Yet I cannot lift the darkness that covers my soul. Cannot warm the cold that has touched my heart, even after so many years. I have so many children, yet the bleak loneliness has never left me. The pain still fills me – black and red swirling eternally behind my closed eyes. The darkness has threatened to take over so many times – I am constantly in an endless struggle for power.

But I cannot let it take me over. He wouldn't have wanted that. He's gone so I can continue. I caused the ending of his existence. I will never forgive myself. And I will never forget him.

My name is Nyx. This is my story.

**(A/N I do not own Nyx or any of the other House of Night characters. I do own the others in this story though. I started this story before I read the stuff about Nyx being the Virgin Mary, but I'm really enjoying writing this, so I shall continue anyway. It might be a slow process – I'm not a very quick writer… Emgem x **

**P.s. I know that some of you read stories, and then don't review because you don't know what to say. If you could just tell me if you liked it, or if you really hated it, that would be great. Thanks.**

**P.P.s. I'm having trouble thinking of names, so if you can think of any very unusual names, please tell me – by review or PM. And sorry about the long A/N)**


	2. Chapter 1

(A/N Well, here you go, guys. Chapter 1. Sorry it's taken me a while. Okay, I only just realised that Nyx is actually the Greek goddess of Night... But Oh Well. I hope you enjoy it, and sorry it's taken me so long to update… )

It all started, as many things do, with a boy. And not just any boy. Ello was, literally, a god. Or he would soon become one. He was meant for my sister. He and Nyah should – _should _– have been perfectly happy together – for the rest of eternity. And I suppose, really, it's all my fault. Had I not decided to help him, we would never have got **(A/N Sorry to interrupt, but I really found it funny that Word wanted me to change the least 4 words into 'Did never have have'. Lol.) **Into that mess.

It was a strange way to fall in love, and I'll be the first to admit that. I'd always thought he was beautiful, inside and out, but he was off-limits, an impossible prize. I'd never have guessed that he thought the same about me, if it wasn't for a tiny, would-be-insignificant incident in the kitchen.

He had decided to cook Nyah a meal. He'd asked me to help him, as I knew what exactly what she liked. He was seasoning the soup, when he knocked the pepper pot over. An unusual thing for a god-in-training to do. But the pepper made him sneeze – once, twice, three times.

And in those three sneezes, I fell completely and irreversibly in love.

"You're adorable when you sneeze." I didn't mean to say it; it just popped out of my mouth. I froze, heat filling my cheeks.

"And you are adorable when you breathe." He muttered, so low I wasn't sure if I had heard him right. Then he smiled. "How can anyone be adorable when they sneeze?" He asked. "Why don't you show me?" He tipped a tiny bit of pepper into his flawless hand and threw it at me. I laughed and then sneezed. "Oh." He said." Oh, I see."

And then he was kissing me. Kissing me. _Kissing me_. And it was amazing, wonderful, incredible! It was perfect. I will never forget, for the eternity of my existence.

It seemed like only moments later when we heard footsteps coming down the dark stone corridor. We jumped apart, and drew our attentions back to the bubbling soup. We talked little, both of us thinking about what we had just done. My feelings for him scared me. How could I do that to Nyah – my own sister! My very best friend! It was wrong, and we both knew that.

"Are you nearly done?" My other sister, Nova, enquired. I looked at Ello, and he nodded.

"Almost." He replied, brightly. Nova nodded, turned on her heel and walked back down the passageway.

I remember us laughing softly, because we'd gotten away with it. I remember him kissing my forehead sweetly, and telling me to meet him outside at midnight. I remember serving their dinner, and I remember trying so hard not to laugh when Nyah complemented how well the soup was seasoned.

**(A/N E-Cookies for you if you read it all, and an E-Doughnut if you review!******** Ok, so it wasn't my best, but… This is Emgem2000, over and out!)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews. E-Food to all of you. Here's chapter 2 – longer and (hopefully) better than ever! This story is actually set before Nyx becomes a Goddess. I'm tempted to have bits from the time when she's narrating (When the books are set) but I'm not sure. And! I've got someone to introduce to you. This is Stark. I kidnapped him off Zoey! Say hi Stark.**

**Stark: Hey everyone.**

**Me: Lots of enthusiasm. Good to see. So, Stark. I have a question.**

**Stark: What is it?**

**Me: Do I own the House of Night books and characters?**

**Stark: No. But I wouldn't be surprised, if, sometime in the future...**

**Me: Really! Ooh ooh ooh! Is it the future yet?**

**Stark: Not quite yet.**

***Some time later***

**Me: Now?**

**Stark: Nope.**

* * *

I was only young when my mother, Chaos, died, but I remember everything that happened that night.

The intoxicating smell of Father's third drink.

The way he stumbled and staggered up our huge marble staircase.

The increasing loudness of his yells and shouts.

The way we heard Mother scream in agony.

The way Father lumbered outside, as if carrying something heavy.

The looks of shock on my sister's faces, after we'd followed him into the garden.

The fear I felt when he growled at us to get back to our beds.

And the way, the following morning, he didn't remember a thing.

After that night, my Father, Visinio, spiralled down into a pit of despair. He became bad-tempered, and although I hate to admit it, downright evil. He had the guards search everywhere for Mother's 'murderer'. We, my sisters and I, didn't say a thing. We knew nobody would believe our word against the word of the High God. Nyah and Nova became everything to me. We knew what we were to become, and we stuck together. Nyah, Nova, Nyx. Stars, Planets, Night.

So why was I about to sneak out to see my favourite sister's beau?

* * *

I shouldn't have gone. I hated myself for what I was doing to Nyah, but... It hurt my heart to be away from him. It seemed that my heart wanted its own set of rules; a set where love mattered more than breaking my sister's heart.

Although I had my doubts about this 'meeting', I still wanted to look my best for Ello. My hair was smoothed into two ponytails, and it was hanging over my shoulders, tied by two deep purple silk ribbons. I was wearing my favourite dress: The same dark purple, figure-hugging until it flared around my knees. It contrasted brilliantly with my pale skin. **(A/N Link on my profile)**

With a sigh, I decided to listen to my heart. I drew Shadow around me like a cloak, and commanded Mist to make me a spiralling staircase outside my window.

* * *

I could see Ello long before he saw me. I will never know f he felt that cool, calming breeze I sent towards him, to announce my arrival. If he did, he made no move to show he had. I was wondering how to tell him I was there without surprising him, when a twig snapped behind me. I jumped, turned on the spot and asked Air to move me onto the thick bough of a nearby tree.

Because the person behind me was Nyah.

"Ello!" She gasped, obviously shocked to see him. I watched a fleeting look of panic wash over his face, but it was quickly gone.

"Nyah, my love, what are you doing out here? You should be in bed, asleep!"

"I couldn't sleep, so I decided to come and see the planets at their best."

"They are beautiful, but tonight I see something more so." Nyah giggled softly as she moved to embrace him. Up on my branch, I stifled a sigh of longing. Ny tilted her head up to kiss his perfect lips. Soon though, Ello drew away. "You should rest, Ny. You won't want to be tired at tomorrow's ceremony." I had all but forgotten about tomorrow. My first ceremony in front of all the other Gods and Goddesses. I had been preparing for so long I had it perfect, but I was still nervous. My thoughts were interrupted by Nyah walking away. As soon as she was out of earshot, Ello called softly to me: "Nyx. I can sense you're there. Come out now." I jumped down, landing lithely on my feet, like a cat.

"Hey," I said, wondering why he looked so confused. "That was unexpected."

"Yes, it was. And, Nyx, I can't see you." I'd forgotten to stop Shadow hiding me.

"Oops. Sorry". I thanked the Darkness, and bid it depart. "I'm behind you." He turned, eyes widening as he realised how close I was to him. We kissed, and the minutes passed us by like seconds. Too soon, much too soon, the clock chimed one, and we drew apart. I sighed, and he kissed my forehead gently. "I'll see you tomorrow, I guess." I said.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." He replied softly.

And then he was gone. I watched a star shoot across the sky and smiled. It wasn't right, but it sure was nice.

* * *

**Me: Yay! I didn't like the ending, but I really needed to update this. If anyone has any ideas for the ceremony, do tell, 'cause at the moment I have no clue what to do... But it's still longer than the rest of it. And sorry it took so long to update, I was naughty and started writing the fight scene, which is the third to last chapter... But I've not done the middle chapters yet... Oh, and Stark, is it-**

**Stark: No.**

**Me: Now?**

**Stark: Yes.**

**Me: Really? *Grins***

**Stark: He he, No. (Charlie the Unicorn style...)**

**Me: *Sobs*...**

**Oh well. I hope you enjoyed it! And the hopefully funny disclaimer is for you, Laura!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello! Okay, so, I DIDN'T WRITE most of THIS!!! This is by BrownEyes11. She wrote it in an awesome review. All credit goes to her.**

**Stark: Emgem was gonna make it longer…**

**Me: But I couldn't be bothered. It's actually HOT today (23.3 degree's Celsius) so I'm going to update then go ride my new-fangled bike around. (Early birthday present…)**

**So, anyways, I'm confused, Stark. Do you own Duchess, or does Jack.**

**Stark: Well, I think we both own her. But Jack's looking after her at the moment, 'cause you won't let her in the house.**

**Moi: Yeah, 'cause the reasons aren't obvious…**

**Stark: So, what do you own Emgem?**

**Meeeee: Well… A paper-mache dog called Powys. The right to steal your Archery stuff. A cute turquoise tank-top.**

**Starky Warky: Good. Did you put HoN in there, then.**

**Moi: :p No. Cause I don't own it. *Runs off crying***

**Stark: Ah, well. Enjoy the chapter. Oh, and if anyone wants to re-write Chapter 1, they can. Even Emgem agrees it's kinda terrible.**

* * *

I drew in a deep breath and faced the mirror, gazing at the gown. It was the colour of midnight, with obedient stars sewn into the material, so it glimmered when I turned, the wide skirt swirling around my legs.  
"Nyx?" said a soft voice that I would recognize anywhere, a voice that made my heart pound.  
"Ello! What are you doing here?"  
His smile made me go weak at the knees, and lit the room with a golden light more potent than sun, though it was just before twelve am. "I had to see you before..." he trailed off, and sighed.  
The ceremony. The Goddess Ceremony. Only one of us could take my mother's place as Goddess of the Night. The other two would continue to live in the manor, and would of course become Goddesses as well, but the Goddess of the Night was more powerful.  
It had been prophesized once, many years ago, that one Goddess of the Night would change everything. Would betray and rescue on the same breath. That Goddess was one of us three sisters. Nyah, Nova, and Nyx. Stars, Planets, and Night.  
Up until just a few days ago, we'd all been sure the Goddess of the Night would be Nyah. She was the oldest, the most beautiful. And, the biggest prize in my mind, she had Ello.  
Or she had had Ello. Now I wasn't so sure.  
Ello came forward and kissed me gently on the forehead. He left his lips there long after the kiss, and I leaned forward, into his broad, strong, warm chest.  
"Ello." I sighed.  
"Nyx?" came another voice from the doorway. Nyah. "Nyx, Ello, what are you doing?" I could hear an edge of confusion and panic in her voice, and I quickly pulled away.  
"Ny!" Ello exclaimed, coming to my rescue. "I was just giving your sister a hug. She's very nervous." Behind his back, his hand made a fluttering gesture, which I took to mean 'get nervous'.  
I bit my lip and looked to the ground. Under the circumstances, acting nervous was hardly acting at all.  
Nyah's expression of panic melted away, replaced by one of kindness and understanding.  
I couldn't help but feel guilty as Nyah wrapped me in a tight embrace. "I love you Nyx." she said quietly, her words like delicate jewels strung together, bearing the weight of all that we'd seen together, the sisters we were, and in that moment, I decided that I would have to tell Ello goodbye. Goodbye...forever?  
We heard the tinkling of bells, and Nyah looked up, "I have to go," she said, and returned to her room.  
When she was gone, Ello turned, and smiled at me in the mirror. It did not fill me with the warmth that it normally did. He lifted the delicate tiara on the cushion next to me, a study of silver filigree with two interlocking crescent moons, and a single sapphire.  
For once, at his touch, I felt nothing but guilt.  
The bells tinkled again, and I turned, gazing at myself once more in the gilted mirror. I looked royal, like a queen. I looked like my mother.  
I closed my eyes and a single tear slipped down my cheek.  
Then I turned, walked passed Ello, and out onto the balcony.  
A cheer rose up from below as my sisters and I walked onto the balcony. I glanced at Nyah and Nova. Both of them had on a gown too, as well as a tiara. Nyah's tiara had been our mothers, a single star, surrounded by diamonds, the North Star in the night sky. Nova's featured a silver planet, with a ring of pearl.  
We grasped each others hands, and then turned to face the roaring crowd below us. I could see many of my friends, and I could practically hear Haize's thoughts.  
My father joined us on the balcony, and the cacophony grew, if possible, louder.  
We bow our heads. Father gave a speech of sorts. He grasped all our hands. We looked straight ahead, tried not to think that these were the hands that had killed our mother.  
"--Nyx!" My father cries, the end to the speech we did not hear.  
We all look up.  
What?

* * *

**I'm back now. No thanks to you, Stark.**

**Stark: I told you I'm sorry.**

**Moi: But I enjoy sulking. It's muchas fun...**

**Stark: -Facepalm-**

**Me: BRAIN DAMAGE! (For those of you who have no clue what I'm on about, go read something by M.G Christiani. Her stuff rocks. Just so you know...)**

**Yes, so, anyway, I just worked out what's gonna happen in Chapter 3 1/2. Oh, and I wanted to reply to some (a) reviews here, so no one else gets confused...**

**Nicci Death'sMistress: How can Chaos die?**

**Stark: Well, only a God/Goddess more powerful than her could kill her. And only one person is more powerful...**

**Me: Well, I'll try to update soon. THe key word being try...**

**Both of us: Toodles (Sharpay (High school musical) style)**

**Me: Don't ask. Oh, and Iggy, if you're reading this, Mwa Ha Ha Ha Haaa!!!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey people! Thanks for the MANY reviews *Rolls eyes*. Lol.**

**Stark: She doesn't mind really. Thank you to you if you did review. You made Emgem happy. But I digress.**

**Me: He's been saying that since we read this book in English...**

**Stark: It is pretty good...**

**Me: I agree. And aren't you all proud of me for writing this so soon? I'm normally of the first page before I start typing... (Well I was, but then I typed slow...) And you know what?**

**...**

**I can't remember what I was about to say...**

**Stark: You were gonna say about how this will not be longer than the actual chapter this time. And also that you and your friends got a fictionpress.**

**Me: Yeah. We were bored on a long journey (School trip. I now have Grizzly Bear DNA on my wrist...) and we started writing stories together. We're called Doom Impends. But, anyways, on with the story.**

**Quigley Quagmire: You forgot the disclaimer.**

**Me: What are you doing here?**

**Q: Uh oh. Wrong story. I'll just go...**

**Me: Bye. And you do realize you just made this chapter longer, just by doing that, don't you?**

**Stark: Maybe that was his plan. But still, Emgem does not own House of Night.**

**Me: :'(**

* * *

Previously on Blessed Be:

"What?"

* * *

I could hear the intakes of hundreds of breathes, could see the tears rolling down the other Gods and Goddesses. But the breathe caught in my throat, and my eyes could not believe what they were seeing.

Because in front of me was my mother. Chaos. I had resigned to the fact I would never see her again many years ago. I looked swiftly to Nyah and Nova. Oh so slightly, they both shook their head. And so I looked at Visinio, and saw a strained look upon his face. It was the face he wore whenever he was casting a complicated spell. A shivered with disgust. How could he do that to his people? It wasn't right!

"Do not be alarmed." My Mother said, gently. "I am not a ghost. I am not only in your minds. I have come back, only to welcome my darling daughter as the new Goddess of Night. Nyx will lead you where no others have before, and she will do it wisely and wonderfully. Listen to her, and you will find that the world will become a better place. But now, I must go back to where I came. I love each and every one of you more than you could ever know. It was nice to be back, even for this short time. Merry meet and merry part and merry meet again."

Everyone echoed her parting words, and Chaos' image slowly faded. I glanced slyly at Visinio. This time, a look of panic was on his face. I smiled, because I knew he had underestimated my mother's power. And now, that power was mine. I knew that someday, with the help of my sisters, we would beat him. But I could not have guessed the price of that victory.

I began to speak.

"You all saw the image of my mother. I realize that it will have upset many of you. But the ceremony must go on. Chaos would want that." I could see my sisters agreeing, and they followed my over to where my consort was waiting. He bowed low.

"Nyx." He greeted me.

"Erebus." I replied. "Do I really have to do this?"

"If you want to become the Goddess of Night, then yes." I sighed. I had never been comfortable with hurting anyone. Visinio had told me countless times that I was too nice, that I would not be a good Goddess. I had tried so many times to prove him wrong, but still he would never agree. I looked too much like my Mother, and this was reason enough for him to hate me. I picked up the ceremonial dagger. For an instrument of torture, it was beautiful. Colours swirled along the blade, and it shined in the light. I took a deep breathe, and reluctantly slashed through his palm. I tried not to smell his rich, wonderful blood. It would do no good. Instead, I called upon the 5 Elements to heal his cut.

"Air! Use your soothing winds, and calm the pain of Erebus' sacrifice!

Fire! Warm this cut, and erase from it any trace of ancient darkness!

Water! You soothe and wash. I ask you to do this for my Consort!

Earth! Use your amazing strength, and keep pain from the heart of Erebus!

Spirit! Often, you have the hardest job. And today, I must give you this again. Heal this wound, and leave nothing but memories!" And suddenly there was a white-hot flash, and Erebus' cut disappeared. I lifted the goblet of blood, and turned to face the crowd. There was a collective gasp, and I realized what had just happened. My Mark had appeared. I would find out later how the pattern of many moons, stars and planets caressed by face, in so many colours it was impossible to name all of them. I grinned at Nyah and Nova, because I had now knew that we would beat Visinio. It was just a matter of time...

* * *

**(Nyx's Point of View, from long after the events of this story happened.)**

I suppose I should point out parts of this ceremony that will not be so obvious to a human reader.

Erebus, my consort, was Ello's Father. He should still be here today. He should have been my consort forever. My Immortal consort. But he is not, on the fault of one person.

Chaos, my Mother didn't really appear. Visinio created a ghost-like image of her, for reasons we will never know. He should have controlled the hologram entirely, but a small part of my Mother still remained. Because Visinio could never hurt her soul.

Every God or Goddess eventually gets a Mark, but the are normally either black or silver, depending on what their 'affinity' is. Mine was the first to be multi-coloured, and it is still deeply admired today.

I am also very annoyed with Quigley Quagmire, because the author can not think of anything else to write.

* * *

**Didn't you just love the ending... I think it was longer. If you love me, you'll R&R, but if you don't, well... *Evil Glare* I'll try to update soon!**


	6. Chapter 5

Blessed Be Blank Document (Well, it's not really blank, but whatevs...)

**Sorry, sorry. I now you hate me 'cause I'm slow at updating. I'll try to be quicker next time... Read the Author's note at the bottom to make you feel better...**

I'd waited for that moment since I was just a child, since long before my Father had changed. It should have been the best day of my life – everybody celebrating me, cheering for me...

But it wasn't. Because all I could think about was what I was doing behind Nyah's back. She'd always been the best sister I could have wanted, and there I was, in love with her fiancée. Oh yes, they were engaged now. Ello and I had discussed it, and we both knew that this was for the best. That didn't mean it didn't hurt though. And it was that pain, that heart-wrenching, soul-crushing pain, which influenced my decision.

My decision. Not to see Ello again. I'd talk to him, of course, I had no choice in that matter – he was my sister's fiancé, and I did not want to upset her. Again. So, I set about ignoring Ello as much as possible. He knew something was wrong, by the way I was always cold, always distant around him, but he didn't try to talk to me about it. It was like, like he trusted me. If I were like that to him, he would be like that to me. Not because he wanted to be, but because... I don't know. I can't explain it. But we stopped seeing each other secretly. It was a good change, but neither of us liked it.

I must have put on a good act – nobody saw through my facade. I couldn't let anyone know how I was feeling, because the results would have been disastrous. If Nyah knew... Even now, she still doesn't have a clue. Nova knows. She guessed, after _it_ happened. But that is the ending of my story, not the middle, so I am officially digressing...

Conversation with me became a rare event, and my sisters began to worry. I told them it was the stress; I had a whole world to look after, as well as my life in the Realm. I don't remember much of that time, just that it was painful, so painful. But I was a Goddess now. I had to be strong for my subjects, had to put on a 'brave face', as they called it.

I suppose in that time I was too cruel, as heartless as even my Father, but what is done is done. I have had to learn to accept that. It still pains me to think of some of the things I said and thought. Mainly those about Ello. He had cheated on Nyah, his chosen one, to be with me, her sister. That wasn't right. And it made me realise, if he was willing to do _that _to her, how could I know that he wasn't doing the exact same thing behind my back? The answer should have been obvious to me, but at that time, it wasn't. We hadn't meant to fall in love, hadn't meant to hurt anyone. _Hadn't meant to_. Now, it makes me laugh, in a cold, humourless kind of way. I could blame it on being young, on being naive and in love. But I can't, because that is not true. And if you stick to the truth, it will never lead you wrong.

Truthfulness brought me together with Ello, it stopped my Father's cruel regime; it helps us in ways we cannot dream of. And yet, why does the truth hurt?

**Did you like it? I hope so... Again, sorry about the slow update. I wrote a chapter kinda like this in my notebook (Well, one of them. I horde notebooks...), but when I came to type it up, I couldn't find it. So now, to make it up to you, I have something **_**very**_** special to offer... A Stark clone! I only have one so far, but he will go to the best reviewer...**

**Stark (The real one...): Flattery helps...**

**Me: -Looks kinda sheepish- Well, yeah. Changing the subject... Laura, Kezia, Beth & Rosie, if you're reading this, no, you DON'T get him just because I know and love you. Tough Luck. :P**

**Stark Clone #1: The winner will be announced next chapter, and I will travel through a PM to you, wherever you are in the world...**

**Me: If my plans go well, everyone who reviews will get a clone next chapter...**

**SC#1: But **_**I'm**_** the original.**

**Stark: -Clears throat- Hey, I still exist, you know...**

**Me: Idiots... But yeah, so review if you want a chance to win an **_**awesome**_** prize... Now, who's going to disclaim me?**

**Both the Stark's: Me!!!!!!**

**Me: Well then. Hey, Ello, you're up!**

**Ello: Emgem does not own HoN. Or Nyx. She does own me, Nyah, Nova, Visinio, The Clones, the plot, a small amount of energy, a Keyboard and mouse (The monitor's her sisters...), 2 Crème Eggs from Easter, one of those Lindt Bunny things, again from Easter, a packet of Maltesers- oh whatever, who cares!**

**Me: Me?**

**Ello: -Sighs-**

**Me: OMG! This author's note kinda took up a whole page! Awesome! Oh, wait. Now I have to write a longer chapter. Dang it... And Word says kinda is a non-standard word. I say whatever.**

**And, from all of us here (Trapped) inside Emgem's head: Goodbye!**

***UPDATE* Yes, whatever, I wrote the A/N before I wrote the chapter. Big deal. But anyways. TEMPTED CAME OUT TODAY!!! I've finished it! It was awesome, but it made me cry. Twice. :'(**

**So, yeah, let me know if you've read it. I want someone to discuss it with. And rant about weird name changes. (Deino/Denio). But yeah. I found out a bit more about Nyx, and it kinda ruined this. So I decided this takes place BEFORE everything that we find out about in Tempted, so no Erebus in this one. Shame...**

**We really are going now!**

**P.s: Happy Samhain!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Okay, so... This chapter is longer, although I'd like to point out that last chapter was longer than it's A/N. Just for the record... Now, I have an Award to hand out...**

**Stark Clone #1 goes to (Drum roll please) ****BrownEyes11****! If you want to know why, go read her review. It blows everything else out of the water... The runners-up (basically everyone else who reviewed) were:**

**Oops. I forgot to add this first time. Oh well. They were:**

**hI-sPaDeS-c, Awesomeful, ILOVEJAMESSTARK, Lil'Vampire10, emzigale07, Nicci Death'sMistress, shae Wild, zoey the shadow kissed wolf, Laura Cullen 4 Eva, ..09, amzzma, mojomacy, margie, Lamiagirl and Paula545. Thank to all of you, you're utterly awesome! And know I shall re-publish this chapter so these are on it!!!**

**About the footnotes: They exist in this chapter, because I wanted to comment, but I didn't want to interrupt the story. They aren't particularly important, but I put them in anyway. But to the chapter...**

* * *

My plan, I'm afraid to say, didn't last all that long. I tried; we both did, but... It's as if we were made to be together; we were a perfect match. Being apart worked for neither of us.

Things came to a head on a beautiful day. My Father was apparently happy that day – he controlled the weather in the realm; when he was sad, it was horrible, and when he was happy... But I deviate.

Nyah and Nova had dragged me out of my misery, with promises of a picnic, games, fun and... Ello. Well, Nyah didn't know that's exactly why I came, but that doesn't matter now.

We travelled to a small field with a river flowing through it1 in hardly any time at all. Even I could not bring myself to be the gloomy, despondent goddess I had been. I wasn't quite there, and they knew that. I knew they wanted to play in the river, it was almost our ritual, but I had a slightly wicked thought... I declined, and told them _someone _needed to guard the food.

"What from?" They had asked, and I had looked pointedly at Ello. That was my first mistake. It made my heart hurt almost unbearably. He was laughing, and, being the God of Music he was, playing sweet music with swirled around him and us. It was beautiful. I'd heard this piece of music before – it was my tune2, sweet and amazing like me, he'd said. But I hid the pain for everyone's sake, as well as I could. At one point, I sensed Nova looking worriedly at me, but I ignored it. I couldn't deal with the lies just then. But back to my Master plan...

As soon as all three were in the water – Ello looked insanely handsome3 top-less, and Nyah and Nova were wearing extremely little, too (The guards could _not_ stop staring...) – I laughed, and wondered if they would soon wish they'd worn something... warmer.

Barely thinking about it, I called Air and Water to me, and they responded instantly...

"Air," I instructed softly. "Go into the river, and cool it round the others." When I knew the water was freezing cold, I spoke to Water. "Water, create a huge wave to wash over their heads!" Then, as an afterthought, I added, "But don't hurt them!"

It was utterly hilarious! None of them saw it coming, and I sat, laughing helplessly, as a giant shadow crept over them, crashing down on them without warning. I heard yells, shouts, and muttered threats, perfectly, because Air, being my friend, carried the sounds to me...

The planned to get revenge by coming at me from all sides, and encase me in a deluge of water. I ruined that plan. I attacked them again with water and, on hearing Ello's muttered threat, called to him, asking him, 'Was that was a threat, Ello, or a promise?' They watched me giggling, and decided to put their plan into action right away.

I waited until they were close, then flicked my fingers at them. The water flew towards me, then back again at them, knocking all but Ello over. His music turned violent as he began to sprint towards me, but again the Elements obeyed me, and the earth crackled as he was lifted up, over me, and into the icy river nearby.

"Submit!" I called.

"Never!"

"We'll never give in!" Came the replies. I let the elements persuade them – Air whirling around them, Earth shaking below their feet, and Fire heating them uncomfortably.

"Are you _sure_?" I laughed. Nyah was the first to give in.

"Fine, Nyx! I submit! You win!" At once, the Elements calmed around her, and seeing this, Nyah and Ello submitted too. Air swirled around me in a dance of victory, lifting my hair, and, according to Ello, making me more beautiful than ever...

Later, when we'd stopped messing around, we started our picnic. We had made it ourselves, which made it taste more delicious than it would have, if it had been made by our servants. Today was a kind of tradition for us – once a year, we would come here, have fun, and eat food prepared by only us. There were guards with us – we were too 'precious' to be left alone without Father – but they kept their distance, left us alone, although they'd be there in less than seconds if we called for them.

Ello's music continued whilst we were eating, although I wouldn't be surprised if it sounded different to each of us. To me, it was mystical, ethereal even, but still utterly beautiful. After listening intently for a while, I noticed a pattern to the song. Like... Words. It was an instrumental piece, yet I realised the words were clear to me.

"Look at me, Nyx. I know you can hear." It said, and I obeyed without thought. Ello was lying next to Nyah, holding her hand, but he met my gaze instantly. My second mistake. His look held me, and I was lost in a time-less fantasy. Until the music changed. He had sensed Nyah becoming restless, realised she would soon look up. Quickly I averted my gaze, looking instead at the river.

"What is this music, Ello?" She asked. He smiled.

"It's called 'Daytime.'"

"Really?" Nyah was surprised. Ello laughed.

"No. I lied. It's called the opposite."

"Oh. It's beautiful, Ello."

"It was inspired by someone here right now. And let's just say it wasn't Nova..." We laughed as Nova narrowed her eyes.

"Nyx?" She asked smiling sweetly. "How much do you love me?"

"Very much, oh darling sister." I replied. Instantly, her sweet smile turned dangerous.

"Good. Get The Elements to attach Ello."

"Well, since you asked so nicely..."

* * *

**1 ****Anyone recognize it? **

**2** **It's a bit like** '**Kiss the Rain' by Yiruma. Kind of...**

**3**** I wanted to put hot, but the voices in my head wouldn't allow it, too un-Nyx-ish. Woops, just coining a word... Eeep! HoN quote!**

**Point: I have no clue what Gods/Goddesses eat. Help please!**

**You have two choices for the next chapter: I can get to the beginning of the climax, which I've already half written, so I'd be able to update quicker... Although it makes the end come sooner...**

**Or I can do some Nyx/Ello fluff. Which will probably be extremely rubbish – I can't really write romance (See chapter 1)... Unless anyone wants to write it for me? **

**But yeah, if you want choice 2, I need romance-writing tips, please. The choice is yours...**


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry Guys. You can flame me if you want. Actually, you probably should...**

**Enjoy... Oh, and thanks to Nicci Death'sMistress for the name!**

* * *

As soon as our picnic dispersed, I couldn't stop thinking about Ello, or our meeting later. It was dangerous, I knew, to be thinking such thoughts around both of my sisters, but I couldn't help myself. He was just so... Perfect, in every single way. And so I was shocked when he ran up to us.

'Ello?' Nyah asked.

'You have to help me!' He said, almost breathlessly. 'They have my Father. They- they're saying he killed Chaos.'

'No!' I gasped. My eyes met my sisters, and we knew what we had to do. 'It'll be okay, Ello. We have the truth on our side.'

'You know he didn't do it?' He questioned.

'There was only ever one God more powerful than our Mother.' Nyah said sadly.

'Are you saying... Vis-' His eyes widened.

'Yes. We were there. He was drunk. Drunk on Human blood.' Ny spat, disgusted. 'Come on. We have to get over there.' They set of at a run, but I stopped them.

'I can get us there faster.' I told them. 'Take my hands.' They did. 'Wind! Take us to Visinio!' I cried, and seconds later we arrived. 'Thank you, wind.' I whispered.

'Visinio! Stop. Kaylar is innocent!' Nova said, her voice carrying across the Twilight easily. She had always acted as our spokesperson - she was always calm, cool, confident.

'What?' Father asked, seemingly innocent.

'You know what. Release him. You are the one who should be prosecuted.'

'Prove it!' Visinio hissed. a strangely mad look in his eye.

'We can. And we will. Kaylar did not kill Chaos. You did.' His face turned white, and he shook with suppressed rage. Mutters were heard from the gathering audience.

'Lies!' He bellowed. 'Why? Why would I kill the Goddess I loved?'

'You were intoxicated!' Nyah hissed.

'Nyah, please, do not be so stupid. As my daughter, you should know, really, that nothing -_nothing!_- can 'intoxicate' a God' I had been silent up until then, but his tone -so patronizing, belittling - shook me into speaking.

'No, _Father_.' I spat, disgusted to call him this. 'This isn't true, and you and I both know this. It is entirely possible for a God -or a Goddess- to be intoxicated. And you know exactly how. There was hatred in my eyes as I remembered all of those things he had done to me in my 'childhood'.

'And how, exactly, would one become this way?'

'Human blood!' Nyah cried. 'You forced Nyx to get it for you, threatened her! She was just a child! You should've been ashamed of yourself. But you weren't, because you didn't care. All you cared about was the blood. I beleive humans call it an 'addiction'.' She finished, almost snarkily.

That was when he lost control.

'Guards!' He screamed. 'Seize them!'

'For what?' I asked. 'Speaking the truth?

'All four of you are disgraces to this realm! You threaten its peace! Why should we have to deal with your stupid accusations? It is obvious to everyone but you that what you are saying is lies!'

'We? We are not the disgrace of this realm. That is you. And only you.' I muttered. He heard me.

'Please don't make me do this to you. My daughters, you are the only thing I live for.' What about the blood? I almost asked, but thought better of it.

'But I have to do what is best for this realm. And if that means disposing of you, I must. It is your choice. Take back your accusations, or face your destruction.'

'How are you going to 'destruct' us? Like you destructed our Mother?' Nyah asked, in a little, innocent voice.

'You will not destruct us, Visinio, and neither will we take back the truth. It is you who ought to be destructed.'

'Enough!' He cried. 'You have angered me, and you shall pay the price!'

* * *

**Right. Sorry. That's a lot shorter than I originally planned. And sorry it took me so long.**

**My excuse: In November, I did NaNoWriMo. Somehow, I won, but I gave myself RSI. For quite a while, it has hurt me if I write to much. It's getting better now, I think. BUT then my fingers started swelling up. Rather a lot. I went to the Doctors, and she thinks it's either a Chilblain or 'Infective Arthritis'. So yeah. Was that an okay excuse?**

**I'll try and update again soon. I was going to do almost all of it in this chapter, but I really wanted to update...**

**And thanks to Paula545 and BrownEyes11 for their help with the endings...**

**Sorry.**

**~ Emgem!**


	9. Chapter 8

**I know, I know. Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry...**

**

* * *

**

Just then, all hell broke loose. And when I say that, I mean it literally.

My realm has always been –and probably always will be- in a constant battle to overcome evil. We are surrounded in protective wards, and guards are everywhere. But sometimes it isn't enough. Sometimes, evil overcomes us, and we are forced to fight…

I have often wondered if that was fixed. My Father was very secretive, and maybe, just maybe, he could control those demons. I guess now I will never know.

The Evil that surrounded us was an Evil I had never seen before. There was something about it that just seemed... different. It took me a long time to realise what it was. They had purpose. Those demons surrounding us, attacking us, they knew what they were doing. Something - or someone - was controlling them. The question was what - or who?

As the fight raged around me, I didn't take my eyes of Visinio. He fought, too. But never did he kill a demon. Not one. Looking closely, I realised his lips were moving. I couldn't hear, but I could guess. If Visinio was gone, all these creatures would be too.

As soon as I worked it out, he knew. Of course he knew. He knew everything.

Had I looked up, I would have seen dark storm clouds eradicating the sun. But I knew it would not rain – he knew it would give me an advantage. Water and Air, the elements of the night. Fire and Earth, the elements of the day. He knew, however, that I could control all five of the elements, and I called them all to me. It was what he was expecting. He was not expecting me to forge a blade out of Air and Water, and as I sent Spirit to dishearten and disillusion my Fathers followers, I attacked him with it.

Where it cut him, small drops of gold liquid leaked out. Ichor. The blood of Gods. He did not deserve it.

As the battle raged around us, I fought my Father. I fought for my mother, for my sisters, and for myself. I fought hard, but I didn't know whether it was enough. Visinio had too much experience, too much knowledge. He read the fight like a human's book - he knew what would happen next. Which meant I had to do something out of the ordinary; something to surprise him. But what?

I glanced swiftly around, but there was nothing. Everyone was too busy fighting demons. BUt out of the corner of my eye I caught glimpses - Nyah, Nova, and Ello - my Ello who wasn't really mine, who never would or could be mine. I watched him fight, and I grew angry. It was an anger such as a human cannot identify with. The anger of a Goddess. And now, nobody could stop me.

The rest of the fight passed in a blur. But now, I had an advantage. I had love on my side*. All he had was hate. Hate and an urgent desire to control. Now, I was winning. Slowly, slowly, I was driving Visinio back into the rock face behind him. Soon, my blade or Air and Water was burning with the heat of Fire, swung with the strength of the Earth, and fortified with the conviction of Spirit.

It was over too quickly. I heard the roars and screams around me turn to gasps of shock - the demons, without a leader, had turned upon each other. The fight was easier for the others now. I'd always wondered how to kill a God. But now it came instinctually. Looking back, I feel both scared and sick. How? How did I know what to do? Why was it written into my DNA?** Are all Gods and Goddesses like that?

I pulled the last of the Life out of my Father, and turned back to my family and friends. I can still recall that prickling sense of unease I felt, turning my back on 'the enemy'. I ignored the feeling. I shouldn't have.

But I did. I ignored my gut feeling, something I would never, ever do again. Something I have and will always regret. Something that ended two lives, instead of one.

For as I turned around, my father sat up. I remained unaware. I thought he was dead. And once he had sat up, he did the one thing that he _knew_ would hurt Nyah, Nova and I the most.

He killed Ello.

* * *

***Heh. Corny much?**

**** Wait. Do Goddesses even have DNA? I think not. Ah, well. It looks good...**

**Sorry, yet another cliffhanger...**

**-Mutters- Now, what excuse can I use?**

**I know! I fail at writing fight scenes. I really do. I've been working on this for ages. Normally, I just take ages to remember to update, but this time was because I wrote a bit, then couldn't think of anything else to write, then wrote a little bit more, and so on... And it just took ages...**

**Also, I've been really busy this month... Wait. In the last few months... One of the 'prizes' of NaNoWriMo was a free proof copy of your book from CreateSpace... It took me ages to finish, but I ORDERED MY PROOF COPY 3 DAYS AGO! -Major squee!-**

**I will _try_ to update real soon. But, knowing me, don't count on it... Sorry again.**

**~ Em!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Lookee! An update! And I only got three reviews! -Sadface-...**

* * *

'No!' My scream was full of pain and terror.

I turned back on Visinio, and the full force of all five elements blasted into him. He would not remain alive a second time…

But although I was killing my father, something inside me told me that Ello was still dead. This time, I didn't ignore the feeling.

Was there something I could do? I knew in my heart that there was. But what? Even I cannot bring the dead back to life.

Maybe I should never have tried.

I knew it wasn't right. But when the idea came to me, I acted upon it without a thought. I would have done anything to get Ello back.

Once again, I pulled the Life Force out of my Father. But this time, I did not let it disperse into the air. This time, I channelled it into my sister's fiancee's body.

'Nova?' I whispered. She heard, perfectly, and turned to me. 'Is- Is he gone?'

'Yes, Nyx. It's okay. He's gone. You killed him.' She soothed.

'No.' It was almost funny, in a sick, weird kind of way. 'Ello.'

Nyah turned to me, a smile of pure joy on her face.

'You did it, Nyx, you saved him. Thank you.' She said softly. I smiled back, draining the last of my energy. I collapsed backwards, but just before everything went black, I felt strong arms catch me.

* * *

**I was going to leave it there for this chapter, but it was only 285 words...**

**

* * *

**

Soon after, I awoke in my room. I kept my eyes closed for a minute, recalling everything that had happened. Then my eyes shot open and I began to sit up.

'Ello!' I gasped. Strong arms pushed me back onto the bed I lay on. Strong arms... Strong arms that had caught me when I fell. Strong arms I recognised...

'He's okay, Nyx. So is everyone else.'

'Erebus!' I cried. Erebus had been my friend since, well, since forever. What seemed like an age ago, he had gone off to the other side of the realm, to fight Evil. I looked up into the face I knew so well, and relaxed instantly. He smiled.

'Yes, Nyx. It's me. And I must say, you seem to care very much for this God, to say he is your sisters betrothed.' I checked that no one else was in the room, and then broke down into tears on my best friends shoulder. He comforted me, and soon I was telling him everything: That first meeting in the kitchens, all the secret meetings afterwards, the Ceremony, my failed attempt to stay away from him, everything.

He didn't judge me as he should have done. In fact, he didn't say anything. He just held me until it was over, until I was alright again.

I should have realised then what he felt for me, but I was blinded – by both pain and love. Pain and love. Now they were two different things. Before, I hadn't been so sure.

We could have stayed talking for Earth hours. But then we heard a crash from somewhere nearby. And then a scream. I looked at Erebus. We ran.

* * *

**Oooh! Plot twist! And a really quick update! 6 days! Proud of me? Tell me in a review! (Yes, I am begging...)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Eh. Sorry.**

**

* * *

**

We ran. On an unknown signal, we split up - me running left, Erebus running right. This floor was a ring, so soon we would find the source of the commotion.

The commotion which seemed to have stopped. No one else was running: in fact, no one else seemed to have noticed the scream which we had so clearly heard. I slowed, calling the Elements to me. Then, behind closed doors, I began to hear the voices. Two voices. Nyah and Ello.

But this wasn't a normal conversation. I could feel the tension in their words, and I thought that Nyah was crying. But why would Nyah be crying? I wanted to burst in then. I wanted to comfort my sister, and I wanted so much to see Ello. But my instincts told me not to, and I had only just pledged to always follow my instincts. So I waited. And this is what I heard:

'You _will_, Nyah.' His voice wasn't the soft, gentle melody I was used to. It was harsh, almost horrible. I didn't want to listen anymore. But I had to. And that was how I came to hear Ello threatening my sister. Something moved along the corridor, and I whipped round to see Erebus and Nova. I motioned them to be quiet, and to join me. They looked at me for comprehension, but I didn't offer it them. I was too confused myself.

But what was certain was that _that_ was not the Ello we knew. Suddenly the voice stopped. There was a gasp: maybe shock, maybe pain. Footsteps. Closer, closer. A small creak as the door opened. Surprise filtered on his face, but I could see his mask. He began to talk to us, as if he didn't know why we were there.

And then Nyah stood, behind him. I took one look at her, and prayed to whoever was listening.

* * *

**It's really short, too. Aagh! I knew exactly what Ello was going to say to Nyah, right up until I wrote it. And then I forgot. Grr...**

**-An hour or so later-**

**Nope, still can't remember. Ah, well. I'll just post this. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!**

**~ Em!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Well, _somebody_ requested more Stark-including A/N's.**

**Stark: That somebody being iiHeartJamesStark.x **

**Me: _Somebody _else likes saying her name one heck of a lot.**

**Stark: That's because iiHeartJamesStark.x is an awesome user name.**

**Me: Why do you think that, Stark?**

**Stark: A) It has my name in it, B) It says she hearts me, and C)... You can't type today and I feel like rubbing it in.**

**Me: Meh. Whatever. (Unfortunately, it's true. I've probably typed most of these words twice, due to spelling them awwl wrong...) But I thought you dropped the James, because you didn't like it?**

**Stark: Yeah... But... There's an exception to every rule. And if you update in the next hour, you can have some (more) chocolate cake.**

**Me: Done.**

**

* * *

**

'Don't trust him.' Nyah told us. But I already knew. I could see it in her eyes, and in his face. He wasn't Ello anymore, that's for sure.* He was... I was sure I knew, but** it wouldn't come to me.

And then Nyah said it, and every thing clicked. Just one simple word that explained everything.

'_Visinio_.'

His Spirit. I had put his Spirit inside Ello. I hadn't saved him. I had brought my Father back, in a different body. Because I had been greedy. I hadn't wanted to lose Ello, but not because my sister loved him. I had saved him because _I_ loved him. And that was wrong.

And now, because of my actions, I was going to cause more pain.

'We have to.' I whispered. My sister nodded, then shook her head.

'I can't. Nyx, I can't.' A golden teardrop trickled down her cheek.

'I know. It... it has to be me.' Erebus began to say something, but I held up my hand. 'It's my fault. I have to make it right again. Erebus...' He led Nyah away.

Ello - Visinio - went down with too little a fight. I never knew why. Maybe it was a small part of Ello, still trying to do good. Maybe...

I didn't know how or when they got there, but soon my sisters were around me.

I pulled this Spirit out of the God I loved for the last time. He seemed to glaze over, but when he spoke, his words were his own.

'Nyx.' He whispered. 'Nyah,' His next words were soft, but his eyes were fixed on me.

'Blessed be.'

**

* * *

**

*** -Half an hour later-**

**Me: Oops...**

**** -A couple of weeks later-**

**Me: ... That chocolate cake's all gone now...**

**-Bursts into tears-**

**I feel so bad now. Epilogue coming soon.**

**(And it's my birthday on Thursday. I accept reviews as birthday presents!)**


	13. Epilogue

I am the Goddess Nyx, and I murdered my Father, my Lover, and one of my Dearest Friends. Now control my realm. Whether I deserve it, I do not know. Maybe I do not deserve to be a Goddess. Maybe I have spent too much time watching the humans, my subjects. Maybe I was becoming human myself. But I will never know what counts as 'too human'.

Because Gods and Goddesses are not human. I know that know.


	14. Final Authors Note

So. That was the last chapter of Blessed Be. I hope you liked it.

Stark: Em thought she'd do a final A/N, as to not ruin the Epilogue.

Me: It made sense...

Stark: Yeah. In _your _mind...

Me: :P

But anyways... I want to say thank you to _everybody _who has reviewed, and especially to Paula and Brown Eyes who helped me choose this ending...

And I have a special thank you present... Stark Clones!

Stark: Yeah! Me clones!

Me: Stark Clones III and above are all on offer!

Stark: Just review or PM us to get one free! (Of course, Em would prefer reviews, but... I wasn't supposed to say that, was I?)

Me: Nope. Ah well, it's true.

Oh, and, the Goddesses and Gods in this story are _not_ Greek ones - they probably should be, but when I started writing this (A long, long time ago...) I had absolutely no idea that Nyx was a Greek Goddess.

Stark: You could blame it on being blonde.

Me: Good plan! (If I do anything dumb -

Stark: Which is quite a lot...

Me: I blame it being blonde. WHich is quite amusing, because one of the smartest guys I know is blonde. (If you're reading this Harry, it's definitely not naturally that straight...)

Stark: I'm blonde too!

Me: Are you?

Stark: Um...

Me: Looks like we better read the books again.

So, thank you to _everyone _for all your support and patience when I don't update. You're all insanely epical! And we hope you enjoyed this!

Em and Stark!


End file.
